Le petit hiatus
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite de "Confession". Une affaire va mener Holmes et Watson face à un dilemme touchant de près à leur relation. Toujours basé sur le film. Slash Holmes/Watson.
1. 1e partie

Quelle vanité était la mienne ! Comment ai-je pu me croire un seul instant intelligent alors que je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, juste bon à faire souffrir le seul être qui ait jamais réellement compté à mes yeux.

***

_15 mars 1894_

Toute cette histoire commença il y a trois semaines, lors d'une tranquille après-midi de début du printemps. Holmes venait de résoudre une affaire particulièrement épineuse de vol de diamants chez un riche négociant irlandais. Nous étions tous deux installés confortablement dans notre salon : lui debout près de la fenêtre, jouant un air doux sur son violon, moi dans mon fauteuil favori, à quelques pas de lui, plongé dans la lecture du journal. Je fus soudain surpris de ne plus entendre de musique et levai les yeux vers mon ami. Il était figé, le regard dans le vague, un air triste sur le visage. Inquiet, je posai mon journal et me levai pour le rejoindre.  
— Mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
Comme il ne me répondait pas, je posai une main sur sa joue, une angoisse sourde montant en moi. Holmes finit par réagir. Il me sourit faiblement.  
— Pardonnez-moi, John. Je ne voulais pas vous affoler.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous ai rarement vu aussi calme et silencieux.  
Il tira une enveloppe de sa poche de veste et me la tendit. Je la pris, étonné.  
— Cette missive est arrivée ce matin.  
— Que contient-elle qui vous trouble à ce point ?  
— Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle contient, mais de qui elle provient...  
Je baissai les yeux sur l'enveloppe et vis pour la première fois mon nom calligraphié dans une écriture familière. Mon cœur se serra et je compris pourquoi mon cher ami me l'avait dissimulée.  
— Vous l'avez lue ? demandai-je, espérant une réponse négative.  
Il s'éloigna sans un mot, aveu que sa curiosité maladive avait été plus forte que sa loyauté envers moi. Une bouffée de colère monta en moi mais disparut tout aussi vite. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir bien longtemps alors que je comprenais tout à fait les raisons de son geste.

Je retournai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil et fixai l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir.  
— Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce qui vous est dit ?  
— Puisque vous l'avez déjà lue, dites-le moi donc !  
Ma colère n'était pas tout à fait évaporée, finalement. Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles et mon ton un peu dur, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser car Holmes répondit :  
— Je ne veux pas risquer de déformer ses propos...  
Il s'éloigna vers la porte. Je l'interpelai :  
— Où allez-vous ?  
— Informer Mrs Hudson que nous allons nous absenter quelques jours.  
Avant que je puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, il avait quitté le salon. Je baissai les yeux sur l'enveloppe qui était toujours entre mes doigts. Je me décidai enfin à l'ouvrir. Elle contenait une feuille dont les armoiries de l'en-tête m'était inconnues.

_Mon cher John,_

_J'espère vous trouver en bonne santé. Je vous avais promis de ne plus venir vous importuner, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Une personne de mon entourage proche est victime de ce que certains appelleraient une " malédiction ". Votre ami Sherlock Holmes et vous-mêmes êtes les deux seules personnes à qui je puis faire affaire en toute confiance et en toute discrétion._  
_Je suis consciente que la situation sera difficile, autant pour vous que pour moi, mais j'ai réellement besoin de votre aide._

_Si vous deviez refuser, sachez que je ne vous en voudrai pas._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre amie, Mary Morstan épouse Rutherford._

Je finissais juste de lire lorsque Holmes revint dans le salon.  
— Ainsi, elle s'est mariée... soufflai-je, un peu perturbé et surpris.  
Sherlock s'adossa contre la porte fermée, puis demanda d'un ton sec :  
— Regrettez-vous de ne pas l'avoir épousée, finalement ?  
Je me levai et le rejoignis rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse penser un seul instant que ma vie actuelle ne me satisfaisait pas. Je l'enlaçai et capturai ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus doux, qui devint rapidement passionné. Je sentis le désir monter en moi et embraser mes sens, mais me forçai au calme. Je m'écartai en murmurant :  
— Je ne regrette rien, mon amour...  
Il me sourit.  
— J'en suis heureux... Vous devriez aller préparer votre sac afin que nous puissions partir dès demain matin.  
— Êtes-vous certain de vouloir vous occuper de cette affaire ?  
— Vous me connaissez, John, je ne peux jamais résister à une affaire mystérieuse qui m'appelle.  
— Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise en présence de Mary.  
— Je le serai de toutes façons, répondit-il. Mais du moment que vous m'assurez que vous m'aimez, j'oublierai mon malaise pour me concentrer sur mon travail.  
Je souris :  
— Je vous aime.  
— Alors, tout ira pour le mieux.

***

Le lendemain matin, nous partîmes de bonne heure pour le village de Tilford, dans le Surrey, près duquel se trouvait la nouvelle demeure de Mary. Alors que nous traversions la campagne anglaise, je regardai sans le voir le paysage, perdu dans mes pensées. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Mary avait fait son choix et que j'avais fait le mien. Trois ans que je vivais un amour interdit mais si intense. Je me demandais quel genre d'homme elle avait épousé. Sûrement quelqu'un de cultivé... et apparemment un Lord, vu les armoiries sur son papier.  
Un mouvement contre moi me ramena à l'instant présent. Holmes était endormi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Nos mains aux doigts entrelacés, posées sur ma cuisse depuis notre départ de Londres, étaient dissimulées aux regards indiscrets par un pan du manteau de mon compagnon. Il s'agita soudain dans son sommeil alors que son visage reflétait une intense crispation. Je posais ma main libre sur sa joue pour l'éveiller. Il se redressa brusquement, l'air hagard. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne parut pas me voir, puis finit par se calmer et me sourire.  
— Je crois avoir fait un cauchemar, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
— Voulez-vous m'en parler ?  
— Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit mon ami.  
Une lueur fugitive dans son regard me convainquit qu'il me mentait, mais j'étais conscient que l'interroger serait vain. Je me contentai de serrer un peu plus sa main dans la mienne. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre :  
— Nous devrions arriver dans quelques minutes.  
— En effet. J'espère que nous résoudrons rapidement cette affaire, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.  
Il me jeta un regard en coin sans tourner la tête, puis reporta son attention sur le paysage. Je pressentis que ce voyage pourtant professionnel allait mettre notre relation à l'épreuve.

***

Je fus surpris que personne ne vienne nous accueillir lorsque notre voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. Une fois dehors, je détaillai rapidement la bâtisse, puis me tournai vers mon ami qui venait de me rejoindre. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui faire remarquer l'absence de comité d'accueil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Mary. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi : elle avait un air effrayé qui me bouleversa.  
— Oh Dieu ! John, vous êtes enfin là !  
Elle se jeta presque dans mes bras, tremblante. Je ne pus ignorer le regard jaloux que mon compagnon lui adressa. Mary s'écarta et prit ma main dans les siennes :  
— Venez vite !  
Je la suivis à l'intérieur, Holmes sur mes talons. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à une chambre du premier étage. À l'intérieur, étendu sur le lit, se trouvait un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, apparemment en proie à un délire profond. Un homme à la carrure de docker, qui devait avoir environ quarante ans, le maintenait sur le lit et tentait de le calmer.  
— Andrew ! Tout va bien ! Personne ne veut te faire du mal !  
L'adolescent hurla soudain comme un dément et perdit connaissance. Je m'assis près de lui afin de l'examiner.  
— Etes-vous le Docteur Watson ? Demanda l'homme qui était de l'autre côté du lit.  
— En personne, répondis-je.  
Mary s'approcha de lui :  
— Je vous présente mon époux, Sir William Rutherford. Et voici son fils, Andrew, ajouta-t-elle en désignant mon patient.  
Holmes était resté en retrait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avança dans la pièce en demandant :  
— Votre enfant se drogue-t-il, Milord ?  
Rutherford répondit dans un grognement :  
— Non, Monsieur... Holmes, je présume ?  
— La déduction était aisée. Je suppose que nous sommes ici pour votre fils ?  
— Oui. Ses crises ont commencé il y a maintenant trois mois. Je l'ai emmené à Londres consulter les meilleurs médecins, mais aucun n'a pu le soigner. Et son mal empire un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis un homme rationnel, je ne crois pas au surnaturel, mais je commence à me demander si mon fils n'a pas été victime d'une malédiction.  
— Aurait-il commis un méfait qui expliquerait qu'une personne lui ai jeté un mauvais sort ?  
— Non ! Andrew est un jeune homme bien éduqué qui serait bien incapable de faire du mal à autrui.  
Je me levai en soupirant :  
— Je ne vois rien, au premier abord, qui pourrait expliquer ses crises.  
Alors que je finissais ma phrase, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années entra dans la chambre.  
— Mrs Blythe, la gouvernante d'Andrew, expliqua Rutherford.  
Nous la saluâmes, puis laissâmes le jeune homme à ses bons soins. Notre hôte nous conduisit jusqu'à un salon alors que Mary partait voir si le déjeuner était prêt. Une fois installés dans de confortables fauteuils, Rutherford se mit à nous expliquer la situation :  
— Andrew a seize ans. Il est issu de mon premier mariage. Il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, j'ai épousé Elisabeth, mon amie d'enfance. Notre fils avait encore au berceau lorsqu'elle a été emportée par une pneumonie foudroyante. J'ai alors engagé Mrs Blythe pour s'occuper de lui. Son fils, Peter, a un an de plus que mon Andrew et vient de partir s'engager dans la Marine. Les deux garçons ont été élevés ensemble...  
— Les crises ont-elles commencé avant ou après le départ de Peter ? Demanda Holmes.  
— Environ une semaine après qu'il ait quitté la maison.  
— Est-ce qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? Andrew et lui ?  
— Comme des frères... encore plus si c'est possible... Mon fils a très mal accepté le départ de Peter.  
Une intuition pour l'instant sans fondement apparut dans mon esprit. Je me levai :  
— Je vais aller voir comment se porte Andrew.  
Sans attendre de réponse de la part de notre hôte, je quittai le salon et remontai dans la chambre du jeune homme. J'y trouvai sa gouvernante en train de lui faire boire un liquide ambré.  
— Du thé, souffla-t-elle avant même que je lui pose la question. Le précédent médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait boire pour ne pas se déshydrater et que du thé pourrait lui faire du bien.  
— Effectivement, acquiesçai-je. Pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec Andrew, j'aimerais l'examiner à nouveau.  
— J'allais de toutes façons descendre lui préparer de la soupe.  
Elle sortit de la chambre, emportant le plateau avec la théière et la tasse. J'attendis qu'elle ait refermé la porte pour me pencher sur mon patient. Comme je m'y attendais, je détectai une odeur inhabituelle, mais pas inconnue, dans son haleine. Mon intuition se confirmait et j'allais devoir m'en ouvrir à Holmes le plus rapidement possible si je voulais pouvoir sauver ce pauvre enfant.  
Alors que je m'interrogeais sur la marche à suivre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Mary. Elle me sourit faiblement. Je n'avais pas eu jusque là le temps de l'observer, mais elle me sembla plus pâle que dans mon souvenir et surtout, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse.  
— Le déjeuner est prêt, John.  
— Serait-il possible de me faire monter un plateau ? Je souhaiterais rester auprès de lui afin d'être présent s'il a une nouvelle crise.  
— Je vais demander à Mrs Blythe de vous l'apporter avec le potage d'Andrew.  
— Merci.  
Elle resta quelques instants à me fixer, l'air indécis. Puis, elle finit par souffler :  
— Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'être venu jusqu'ici...  
— Je ne pouvais pas ignorer votre appel à l'aide, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
Elle hocha la tête, puis sortit de la chambre. À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée qu'elle se rouvrit sur Holmes.  
— " Je ne pouvais pas ignorer votre appel à l'aide ", répéta-t-il sur un ton narquois en s'approchant de moi.  
— Vous m'imitez très mal, mon cher ami. Concernant ce jeune homme, je pense que...  
Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je compris que nous étions sûrement écoutés.  
— Rutherford vous a-t-il donné des informations qui pourraient nous aider à trouver ce qu'a son fils ?  
— Aucune, malheureusement. Cependant, il nous a accordé le droit de rester à son chevet, cet après-midi et cette nuit, de façon à pouvoir être là lors de sa prochaine crise.  
Alors qu'il prenait une chaise pour s'installer, je soufflai :  
— Ne devriez-vous pas descendre déjeuner avec nos hôtes ?  
Il m'adressa son regard de chien battu.  
— Le dois-je vraiment ?  
— Holmes, voyons ! Vous oubliez toutes les règles de la bienséance.  
Il soupira profondément, puis rendit les armes.  
— Puisque vous y tenez tant, je descends. Je vous laisse avec votre patient.  
Il sortit à son tour. Je profitai de ce moment de solitude avec Andrew pour l'ausculter. Pour le moment, il dormait paisiblement et ne souffrait que d'une légère fièvre. Je posai un linge humide sur son front lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur Mrs Blythe.  
— Voici votre déjeuner, Docteur.  
Elle posa le plateau sur la table et s'approcha du lit avec une assiette de potage et une cuillère.  
— Vous devriez le laisser dormir pour le moment. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser sa soupe sur la table, je la lui donnerai quand il se réveillera.  
— Elle aura refroidi.  
— Je la ferai réchauffer, ne vous en faites pas.  
Elle parut hésiter un long moment, mais finit par obéir à ma demande.  
— Si vous avez besoin de moi, ma chambre se situe de l'autre côté du couloir.  
— Merci, Mrs Blythe.  
Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, je vis clairement une lueur de colère dans son regard sombre. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis me levai pour aller humer le potage destiné à Andrew. Comme je m'y attendais, il s'en dégageait la même odeur que celle que j'avais sentie dans l'haleine du jeune homme. Je pris une fiole dans ma trousse et la remplis en prévision des analyses que je ferai dès que je serai sûr de ne pas risquer d'être dérangé.

***

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'effectuer mes analyses avant le soir, ni de parler en privé à Holmes de mes théories. En effet, Mary et son époux semblaient avoir décidé que l'un d'eux devait toujours rester avec nous, au grand dam de mon ami qui supportait bien mal la présence de mon ancienne promise. Enfin, le soir venu, après le dîner, nous réussîmes à convaincre le couple de nous laisser seuls avec Andrew. Le jeune homme n'avait pas repris connaissance de l'après-midi, ce qui m'inquiétait grandement.  
Alors que j'étais en train de sortir de ma sacoche ce dont j'aurais besoin pour analyser le potage, Holmes alla vérifier que la porte de la chambre était bien verrouillée, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la table. Je soufflai :  
— Si je ne me trompe, quelqu'un empoisonne cet enfant depuis des mois.  
— Bien entendu ! Répondit mon ami. Et vos collègues qui ont examiné cet enfant avant vous ne sont que des ânes de ne pas s'en être aperçu !  
— Je suppose que vous avez déjà des soupçons quant au coupable.  
— Je vous donnerai son identité si ce que vous trouvez là-dedans confirme mes déductions.  
Je fus surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de mon ami de garder ses conclusions pour lui et surtout, ce n'était pas son genre d'attendre mon avis pour m'éblouir de son talent. Alors que je lui adressai un regard interrogatif, il haussa les épaules et sortit sa pipe dont il mâchouilla le bec sans l'allumer.  
L'analyse du potage me prit un peu de temps durant lequel mon ami resta silencieux à côté de moi, le regard fixé sur Andrew. Finalement, je soupirai en voyant les résultats. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui donner mes conclusions, Holmes souffla :  
— Amanite phalloïde et mandragore.  
— Pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire tout ceci si vous connaissiez déjà la réponse ?  
— Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir fait erreur.  
Cette phrase lui ressemblait si peu qu'elle m'inquiéta. Il reprit :  
— Mon jugement aurait pu être faussé par la nature de notre relation.  
— Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce que nous vivons et l'empoisonnement d'Andrew.  
Holmes se tourna vers moi et me sourit :  
— N'avez-vous aucune idée du coupable ?  
— Je soupçonne Mrs Blythe depuis que je l'ai vue lui faire boire du thé cet après-midi et avoir senti cette odeur étrange, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver la raison qui la pousse à vouloir tuer cet enfant qu'elle a élevé comme son propre fils.  
— Voilà justement le détail qui vous a échappé, mon ami.  
Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
— Vous allez devoir vous expliquer, je ne vous suis absolument pas.  
Holmes me désigna une commode sur laquelle se trouvait un cadre. Le cliché représentait Andrew en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres que je devinais être Peter Blythe. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je me tournai vers mon compagnon, abasourdi :  
— Insinuez-vous que ces deux jeunes gens ont le même type de relation que celle que nous entretenons, vous et moi ?  
Il hocha la tête avant de souffler :  
— Imaginez la réaction de Mrs Blythe en découvrant cette intimité entre les deux garçons. Ne pouvant accepter que son fils en soit l'instigateur, elle a reporté son dégoût et sa haine sur Andrew. Elle a sûrement poussé Peter à s'engager, puis s'est mise en tête de tuer le fils de son maître à petit feu.  
— J'admets que votre hypothèse se tient. Mais il faut de solides connaissances pour préparer un poison tel que celui-ci, à la fois efficace et indétectable.  
— C'est là qu'intervient une information que j'ai obtenue de Rutherford après que vous nous ayez quitté ce matin. Le défunt époux de Mrs Blythe était apothicaire et herboriste.  
Tout en écoutant les conclusions de mon ami, je me dirigeai vers ma sacoche. J'emmenai toujours avec moi certains remèdes, dont un anti-poison très efficace à base de feuilles et de bourgeons de cassis. Après en avoir administré une dose à Andrew, je me tournai vers mon compagnon.  
— Je ne sais si cela sera suffisant pour le sauver.  
— Nous devons empêcher Mrs Blythe de l'approcher.  
— Et comment comptez-vous procéder ?  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer en silence.  
— Vous ne comptez tout de même pas la démasquer devant Rutherford ?  
— S'il faut en arriver là, je le ferai.  
— Avez-vous pensé à lui ? Demandai-je en désignant le jeune homme inconscient. Si elle parle, sa vie sera détruite !  
— Elle le sera de toutes façons si nous n'arrêtons pas les agissements de la gouvernante !  
Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, énervé. Je me tournai tout à coup vers Holmes et lançai d'un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulu :  
— Vous seriez prêt à dévoiler notre secret ?  
— Si cela devait sauver votre vie, sans hésitation.  
— Vous me sauveriez la vie mais m'enverriez directement en prison pour au moins une décennie ! Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez pour ce jeune homme ? Qu'il perde les plus belles années de sa vie dans une cellule ?  
— Watson, calmez-vous, je vous prie. Le seul qui a le droit d'être hystérique ici, c'est moi. Vous, vous êtes la moitié sensée de notre couple. N'inversez pas les rôles, de grâce !  
Ma colère s'évapora malgré moi. Mon compagnon avait raison. Cependant, je n'étais toujours pas disposé à sacrifier Andrew ainsi. Holmes le sentit. Il s'approcha de moi, jeta un bref regard au jeune homme, puis m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser tendrement.  
— Il existe peut-être une autre solution... souffla-t-il en souriant._  
_


	2. 2e partie

Le dénouement de cette histoire ne fut pas celui auquel j'avais pensé. Ayant senti qu'elle avait été démasquée, Mrs Blythe tenta d'en finir dès le matin suivant, en administrant une dose mortelle de poison au jeune Andrew. Holmes, qui avait prévu son geste, subtilisa adroitement la tasse empoissonnée et en remplaça le contenu par du thé totalement inoffensif. La gouvernante, voyant qu'Andrew ne mourrait pas, comprit qu'elle était perdue. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais, alors qu'elle descendait presque en courant l'escalier principal de la maison, elle trébucha. Je ne pus que constater son décès, sa nuque brisée par la chute. La mort de la gouvernante résolvait une partie du problème, mais mon éthique professionnelle m'empêchait de mentir à Rutherford au sujet de la maladie de son fils. Heureusement, encore une fois, le génie de Holmes sauva la situation.  
Alors que nous étions rassemblés dans la chambre du jeune homme, juste après l'accident mortel de Mrs Blythe, Holmes lança :  
— Le décès de votre gouvernante n'est pas une malheureuse coïncidence, Sir William. C'est elle qui empoisonnait votre fils depuis des mois, le tuant à petit feu.  
— C'est impossible ! Mrs Blythe a élevé Andrew ! Elle l'a toujours considéré comme son fils !  
— Sauf qu'elle avait un enfant de son sang, pour qui elle était prête à sacrifier tout le monde, votre fils y compris.  
— Vous voulez dire qu'elle a tenté de tuer mon garçon pour protéger le sien ?  
— Pas pour le protéger, répondit Holmes. Pour le punir.  
Assis au chevet du jeune homme, je me tournai vers mon compagnon, effrayé à l'idée qu'il dévoile le secret des deux adolescents. Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre :  
— Vous avez dit que les garçons étaient très proches ?  
— Comme des frères.  
— Avez-vous jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu y avoir un événement entre eux qui ait provoqué le départ de Peter ?  
— Une dispute ?  
— Je pensais plutôt à une rivalité amoureuse.  
Je fixai Holmes, sur le qui-vive, à la fois impatient de connaître la suite et inquiet à l'idée qu'il ne dérape.  
— Après avoir visité la chambre de Peter et celle d'Andrew, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient tous deux épris de la même jeune fille.  
— Vous voulez parler de la fille de nos voisins, Agathe Wentworth ? demanda Mary.  
Mon ami acquiesça :  
— Exactement. Et votre fils a eu les préférences de la belle, Sir William. Peter Blythe n'a pas supporté de voir leur bonheur. Il a donc décidé de partir, de s'engager dans la Marine Royale. Sa mère a rendu Andrew responsable de l'éloignement de son fils. Je suppose qu'après avoir perdu son époux, la peur de perdre définitivement son enfant a ôté à cette brave femme une partie de son esprit, la poussant au meurtre.  
Je retins un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Rutherford semblait croire les inventions de mon ami.  
— Mrs Blythe a utilisé un mélange d'amanite phalloïde et de mandragore pour provoquer la maladie d'Andrew. Les doses étaient trop infimes pour qu'un médecin moins consciencieux que mon cher Watson ne les remarque. Ce matin, se sentant découverte, elle a tenté sans succès de faire boire une dose mortelle à votre fils. Voyant que son plan avait échoué, elle a voulu s'enfuir, sa précipitation provoquant sa chute fatale.  
Notre hôte soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers le lit d'Andrew.  
— Est-ce que mon fils va guérir ?  
Je pris la parole pour la première fois depuis que mon ami avait débuté son exposé :  
— Je lui ai administré un anti-poison de ma composition qui devrait l'aider à évacuer ce que Mrs Blythe lui avait donné. Il devrait reprendre conscience rapidement, d'ici deux jours tout au plus. Mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne soit totalement rétabli.  
Rutherford alla serrer la main de Holmes, puis la mienne.  
— Je vous remercie grandement de votre aide, Messieurs. Je suppose que vous devez être fatigués. Vous devriez aller vous reposer jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, je vais rester avec Andrew.  
Je me levai et partis récupérer une fiole dans ma sacoche.  
— Faites-lui boire ceci dans une heure. Je l'examinerai à nouveau cet après-midi. À la moindre évolution de son état, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher.  
— Encore merci, Docteur.  
Je hochai la tête, puis quittai la pièce, suivi par mon compagnon.

Alors que nous arrivions devant la porte de la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Holmes, je soufflai :  
— Puis-je vous parler en privé ou êtes-vous trop fatigué ?  
— Je ne suis jamais fatigué pour vous, répondit mon ami sur un ton espiègle.  
J'eus le plus grand mal à ne pas rougir devant l'insinuation. Je le suivis dans sa chambre et refermai soigneusement la porte avant de m'y adosser. Holmes s'assit sur son lit, sortit sa pipe et l'alluma. J'attendis qu'il en eut tiré une longue bouffée avant de lancer :  
— J'ai beaucoup apprécié la façon dont vous avez dénoué le nœud de cette affaire, mais ne craignez-vous pas que votre mensonge finisse par être éventé un jour ?  
— Je n'ai dit que la vérité, sourit-il, une lueur d'amusement pétillant dans son regard sombre.  
— Vous voulez dire que…  
— Que les deux jeunes gens, voulant être sûrs que personne n'émettrait jamais de soupçon au sujet de leur relation, avaient convenu de s'intéresser tous deux à Miss Agathe Wentworth. Et que celle-ci a jeté son dévolu sur le jeune Andrew, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Peter Blythe. J'ai trouvé dans le secrétaire du jeune Rutherford une lettre où son ami lui expliquait qu'il ne supportait plus de les voir heureux ensemble et qu'il préférait s'engager dans la Marine Royale afin de s'éloigner d'eux. Sauf que, comme nous le savons tous deux, Peter n'était pas jaloux d'Andrew mais de la jeune fille qui lui avait ravi le cœur de son compagnon. Le contenu de cette missive est assez innocent pour prouver mes dire si jamais quelqu'un les mettait en doute.  
Je passai une main sur mon visage las, abasourdi par la révélation que je venait d'entendre. Mon ami reprit :  
— J'ai cependant détruit deux autres lettres trouvées dans la chambre du jeune Blythe où il exprimait clairement ses sentiments pour Andrew.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :  
— Ainsi, donc, vous avez décidé de vous ranger à mon avis et de garder le silence sur le secret de ces enfants.  
— Effectivement.  
Pris d'un soudain élan de tendresse, je m'approchai de mon compagnon pour l'embrasser avec douceur.  
— Je vous laisse vous reposer… soufflai-je en m'éloignant en direction de la porte.  
— J'aurais préféré rester dans vos bras…  
— Ils seront tout à vous dès notre retour à Baker Street.  
— Je n'oublierai pas votre promesse, sourit Holmes.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le couloir, je tombai sur Mary qui semblait m'attendre.  
— Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, souffla-t-elle, l'air embarrassé. Je me doute que Monsieur Holmes et vous-même avez à faire à Londres. Cependant, je viens de m'entretenir avec mon époux et nous souhaiterions que vous demeuriez quelques jours auprès d'Andrew. Après cette aventure, nous n'avons plus confiance dans les autres médecins. Nous serions soulagés si vous restiez veiller sur lui jusqu'à sa guérison.  
J'hésitai. D'un côté, ma conscience professionnelle me poussait à accepter, mais de l'autre, j'eus peur de froisser Holmes en acceptant de passer encore quelques jours dans la même maison que mon ancienne fiancée. Finalement, la raison l'emporta sur mon cœur et je répondis :  
— Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'Andrew aura besoin de moi.  
Le soulagement éclaira soudain le visage de Mary. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser, elle posa un baiser sur ma joue, puis se blottit contre moi. Je la serrai un peu gauchement, gêné par sa démonstration d'affection aussi soudaine que surprenante au vu de notre relation passée.  
— Je vous remercie, John, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
Elle s'éloigna, souriante, et partit annoncer la nouvelle à son époux. Je soupirai profondément avant de gagner ma chambre. J'ôtai ma veste et mes chaussures, m'allongeai sur mon lit et ne tardai pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

***

Lorsque je descendis pour le déjeuner, un peu avant midi, je ne fus pas surpris de ne pas voir Holmes en bas. Supposant que mon ami devait dormir, je ne l'évoquai pas et profitai d'une intéressante discussion avec Sir William. Je consacrai ensuite mon après-midi à Andrew. Je lui fis subir un examen approfondi qui me confirma que mon remède parvenait à contrer peu à peu les effets du poison administré par Mrs Blythe.  
Ce n'est qu'au moment où vint l'heure du repas du soir que je m'interrogeais de l'absence de mon compagnon. Ce fut notre hôte qui m'informa de la situation :  
— Monsieur Holmes est parti en début d'après-midi.  
— Parti ? Je ne comprends pas…  
— Je pensais qu'il vous avait prévenu. Il m'a dit que compte tenu que notre affaire était résolue, il préférait rentrer à Londres, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre aurait besoin de lui. Je suis surpris qu'il ne vous en ait pas informé.  
Je soupirai, parvenant à grand peine à dissimuler mon trouble.  
— Son génie le pousse parfois à oublier les personnes qui gravitent autour de lui. Il a sans doute pensé que j'aurais deviné seul son départ. Ne vous en faites pas, je le connais, j'ai l'habitude de ses excentricités.  
Rutherford me sourit. Ayant soudain besoin d'être seul quelques instants, je prétextai devoir vérifier l'état de santé d'Andrew pour m'absenter. Une fois dans la chambre du jeune homme, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, assommé. Jamais Holmes ne m'avait laissé comme ça ! Je me sentais trahi. Je comprenais qu'il soit parti, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette demeure. Mais il l'avait fait sans rien me dire et ça, j'avais du mal à l'admettre. Je pris la résolution d'avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec lui dès mon retour à notre appartement.

***

L'état d'Andrew s'améliorant beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, je pus quitter les Rutherford dix jours plus tard. Tout au long du trajet vers Londres, je préparai mon sermon pour Holmes. Ma colère envers lui avait eu le temps de retomber, mais je lui en voulais toujours d'être parti sans me prévenir.  
Lorsque le fiacre s'arrêta devant le 221 bis Baker Street, j'étais prêt à confronter mon compagnon. Dès mon entrée dans l'immeuble, je fus rejoins par notre logeuse.  
— Ah, Docteur Watson ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour.  
— Et je suis content d'être rentré, Mrs Hudson, souris-je.  
Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière moi et demanda au moment où je fermai la porte :  
— Monsieur Holmes n'est pas avec vous ?  
Je me retournai vers elle, abasourdi :  
— Il a quitté la demeure des Rutherford depuis dix jours. Je le croyais ici.  
— Il n'est pas rentré, je suis formelle.  
Inquiet, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrait la porte du salon à toute volée. Les lieux étaient beaucoup trop calmes et rangés pour que Sherlock y soit passé. Je me précipitai dans sa chambre, mais je savais déjà que je ne trouverai aucune trace de son passage. Mrs Hudson me rejoignit :  
— Voulez-vous que j'alerte l'Inspecteur Lestrade ?  
Je passai une main dans ma nuque, réfléchissant rapidement.  
— Pas encore. Je vais aller faire le tour des endroits où il pourrait se trouver.  
— Ne voulez-vous pas vous reposer un peu avant ? Ou manger ?  
— Je n'ai pas faim. Et je ne pourrai me détendre tant que je ne saurai pas où il est.  
Avant que Mrs Hudson ait eu le temps de répondre, je redescendis et hélai un fiacre. Je me fis emmener dans tous les bouges où mon compagnon avait l'habitude de se perdre lorsqu'il se plongeait dans certains vices, sans succès. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il semblait tout bonnement s'être volatilisé. Je rentrai à notre appartement à la nuit tombée, complètement désemparé et fou d'angoisse.

Mrs Hudson m'intercepta dès mon arrivée.  
— Ce courrier a été apporté tout à l'heure.  
Je pris l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je reconnus l'écriture serrée de mon compagnon. Je remerciai rapidement notre logeuse puis montai ouvrit le pli dans le secret ma chambre.

_Mon cher ami,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de l'inquiétude qui doit être la vôtre depuis que vous êtes rentré et ne m'avez pas trouvé chez nous. J'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps afin de réfléchir à l'avenir de notre relation. Je sais que vous avez déjà cherché à me retrouver, mais je vous demande de ne pas aller plus loin dans vos investigations. Je vous promets de revenir… cependant je suis incapable de vous dire quand je serai prêt à le faire._  
_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir fui de la sorte. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir partir si je vous revoyais alors j'ai préféré agir en lâche plutôt que d'affronter votre regard._  
_Soyez assuré que mes sentiments à votre égard sont toujours aussi forts._

_Votre ami, Sherlock Holmes._

Je lus la lettre plusieurs fois, les mains tremblantes. Je finis par la poser sur ma table de chevet, sous le choc. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons de son geste. Tout allait pour le mieux entre nous et, tout à coup, il disparaissait sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres et fermai les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'eus une révélation soudaine : il m'avait vu dans le couloir en compagnie de Mary. Je ne voyais pas quel autre acte aurait pu le pousser à m'abandonner ainsi. Il avait sûrement dû croire que le charme de mon ancienne promise m'avait poussé à nouveau vers elle et s'était senti rejeté.  
Sherlock Holmes avait beau être un génie, son talent était limité par son peu d'expérience des relations sentimentales.

***

_18 avril 1894_

Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui déprime en cas de coup dur, mais la disparition et l'absence prolongée de mon compagnon m'ont plongé dans un état léthargique. Je ne dors plus, mange à peine, au grand dam de Mrs Hudson qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour m'aider. Je n'ai plus fait aucune recherche pour retrouver Holmes. Après tout, il est maître dans l'art du déguisement. Je suis conscient que j'aurais gaspillé mon temps et mon énergie pour ne rien obtenir.  
Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois exactement qu'il a quitté la demeure des Rutherford et s'est évaporé dans la nature. Il me manque horriblement. Je me sens comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de l'âme et du cœur. Je n'ose imaginer mon état s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Je ne suis pas certain que je serai capable de lui survivre.

***

_23 avril 1894_

Après quelques jours de silence, je reprends enfin la plume afin de narrer les derniers évènements.  
Le 18, après avoir refermé ce carnet, je cédai à l'insistance de notre logeuse et sortis m'aérer dans Regent's Park. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je ressentis le besoin de m'asseoir. Mon alimentation réduite de ces dernières semaines m'avait affaibli. Avisant un banc, je m'y assis, le regard fixé sur un groupe de jeunes gens qui jouaient à la balle un peu plus loin. Alors que je commençai à m'assoupir, un homme s'assit à côté de moi sans m'en demander la permission. Surpris et un peu agacé par le manque de savoir-vivre de l'inconnu, je me tournai vers lui dans l'intention de le réprimander lorsque les reproches s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge.  
— Je vous dois des excuses, John... furent les premiers mots de cette voix si douloureusement familière qui m'avait tant manquée.  
Je mis un certain temps à reprendre mes esprits, temps durant lequel il demeura silencieux, le regard dans le vague.  
— Où... où étiez-vous ? Fut la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment précis.  
— Ici et là... Là et ici... Un peu partout et un peu nulle part...  
Sa réponse sibylline m'agaça. Je me levai un peu brusquement, bien décidé à m'éloigner de lui, mais mon corps me trahit et je vacillai. Il me rattrapa par le bras, m'obligeant à me rasseoir à ses côtés. Je pris une grande inspiration et lançai d'un ton rude :  
— Vous croyez vraiment que je peux vous pardonner d'être parti ainsi, sans rien dire ? Si je n'avais pas eu votre lettre, j'aurais pu vous croire mort !  
— C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous l'ai adressée. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter outre mesure.  
Je lui jetai un regard courroucé mais son air défait me calma presque instantanément.  
— Lorsque je vous ai vu avec Mary, j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « coup de déprime ». Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai jamais vous offrir certains plaisirs... des enfants, par exemple... Et j'ai pris peur...  
— Peur ? Soufflai-je alors qu'il s'interrompait.  
— J'ai été effrayé à l'idée qu'un jour, vous décidiez de me quitter, de m'abandonner pour vous marier bel et bien.  
— Alors vous avez préféré partir avant que je ne vous quitte ?  
— C'était mon intention... Je vous ai menti dans ma lettre, je ne comptais pas revenir...  
Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer un peu plus à cette idée, puis demandai d'une voix un peu tremblante :  
— Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?  
Il me sourit tendrement avant de répondre :  
— J'ai eu des remords d'être parti ainsi... Je suis venu rôder du côté de Baker Street pour voir comment vous vous portiez. J'ai entendu Mrs Hudson parler de vous à une de ses amies, de votre détresse. J'ai compris que j'avais commis une erreur en vous laissant, que vous teniez à moi bien plus que je ne le croyais...  
— Je vous aime, murmurai-je assez bas pour que seul Holmes l'entende. Et sans vous, je ne suis rien...  
— Je l'ai réalisé, mais bien trop tard pour vous empêcher de souffrir. Tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu sortir de chez nous et je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici. Il était temps pour moi de réapparaître.  
Je détournai le regard, troublé. Deux sentiments bataillaient en moi : une folle joie de le revoir enfin près de moi et la peine à l'idée qu'il ait pu penser un seul instant que je pourrais un jour le quitter. Finalement, je soupirai profondément :  
— Je n'accepterai vos excuses qu'à une seule condition.  
— Quelle qu'elle soit, je l'accepte d'avance ! Lança-t-il, sincère.  
— Il vous faudra accepter les miennes.  
Il m'adressa un regard surpris. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi je lui parlais. Je m'expliquai :  
— Occupé à soigner le jeune Andrew, j'ai totalement oublié que la présence de Mary près de moi devait vous faire souffrir. Même si pour moi, il était évident que la page était tournée, j'aurais dû comprendre que vous puissiez avoir des doutes et des peurs.  
— Infondées.  
— Mais réelles. Votre absence m'en a fait prendre conscience... et a renforcé mes sentiments envers vous. Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans vous pour la remplir... Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez plus ainsi, je ne suis pas certain que je serais capable de le supporter une nouvelle fois.  
— Je vous promets de ne plus vous quitter, sourit mon compagnon.  
— Alors rentrons. Nous avons du temps à rattraper...

***

Nous venons de passer trois jours à nous prouver la force de notre amour mutuel. Malgré ses réticences, je parvins à convaincre Mrs Hudson de partir une semaine chez sa fille qui venait d'avoir un quatrième enfant. Mon ami et moi pûmes ainsi laisser libre court à nos envies sans avoir à nous soucier d'une éventuelle interruption. Durant ces trois jours, nous parlâmes également beaucoup, chacun soulageant ce qui lui restait sur le cœur suite à cette mésaventure.  
Si la séparation avait été douloureuse, les retrouvailles n'en furent que plus intenses. Nous ne pouvions nous rassasier l'un de l'autre, passant nos journées au lit, enlacés, fusionnant avec passion nos corps assoiffés.  
Encore une fois, je profite de son sommeil pour venir écrire ces quelques mots afin de clore ce chapitre de notre histoire. Je ne puis savoir de quoi notre avenir sera fait, mais je sais que le mien sera empli de lui, celui que mon cœur a choisi pour l'accompagner jusqu'à ma mort.

**Fin.**_  
_


End file.
